Robin on the news
by Redhead98
Summary: A collection of videos of Robin on the news, featuring fangirls in first chapter! Complete, Rated T for mild language
1. Chapter 1

The cave was unusually quiet, with just Artemis, Wally, and Connor present at the time. While Wally was in the kitchen humming a random tune to himself, Connor was in his room doing who knows what, and Artemis was sitting in the TV room, feeling quite bored. Staring idly at the TV, she though back to the news bulletin she had just seen, mentioning Batman and Robin in Gotham city.

Like flint to a striker, this sparked an idea.

Opening her laptop, she typed in 'Robin news', to which a variety of videos came up. As she clicked on one, Wally walked into the room munching loudly on chex mix, much to her irritation.

"Would you mind getting lost? Trying to watch something here,", she snapped at him.

"Well lets watch it together then," he replied, much to Artemis' confusion. He seemed to not take any bait today for an argument. Letting it go for once, she started the video as he sat beside her.

(The video is in italics)

_The camera panned from a burning building to the Boy Wonder, who expertly dealt a final blow to some thug. Zooming in, one could see the injuries and weariness settling in on him; _he looked to be not much younger than he was now,_ Artemis thought. The camera man and news lady moved closer to Robin, and proceeded to ask him, "Boy Wonder, what is the situation here? Who were the perpetrators? Where is Batman? Are you injured? What can you tell us about what just happened?" the woman bombarded. Robin just smiled wearily, glancing to his right where he would most likely be heading off to at any moment, towards the batmobile. "I only have a moment, but the person responsible to this was the Joker. He's on his way back to Arkham as I speak. 3 civilians were injured in the incident. The fire department is getting the building under control, so our job here is done." He finished, flashing a bright smile at the camera. He began to walk off, with a slight limp, when the news lady asked him about his thoughts on Batman._

_Robin hesitated, but everyone's attention was suddenly drawn to a disturbance to the left side of the camera, which sounded like a crowd. In an instant the lens' on Robin's mask widened, and his demeanor was that of a panicked one. Slowly backing up, he muttered under his breath, 'ohhhhhhh, sugar honey iced tea," then leapt straight up, apparently into a tree. Turning, the camera revealed what the disturbance was...a running, excited, flustered, obsessive-looking crowd of what were obviously fangirls. They began shrieking as one of them caught sight of Robin, but the Boy Wonder wasted no time in disappearing and then reappearing next to the now smoldering building. Upon observation he was yelling at his mentor, who was finishing his discussion with the Police Commissioner. It looked like Robin was telling him, "LETS GO NOW!". The batmobile could be seen a moment later, departing the scene with the crowd of girls pursuing. The camera focused on the Newslady, who then stated, "This is Linda Evans at News5 reporting to you live from 4th Ave and Eastern, situation now under control and the perpetrators are in custody. We now can only hope that the Boy Wonder escapes from the fangirls unscathed', she said with humor evident in her voice. "Back to you John." End of video_

Artemis stared at the screen before her, unable to believe what she just watched. Unable to believe what she just found out.

_She now new the Boy Wonder's true fear_

Suddenly noticing Wally's raucous laughter beside her, she couldn't help but join in; what had just played was one of the funniest things she had ever seen!

Still laughing, she clicked on the next video.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Chapter 2

Artemis' and Wally's laughter calmed down as the next video started to load. As the archer thought back to the last video, she replayed the words in her mind..._sugar honey iced tea_...what the heck was that supposed to mean? Using the training she had for breaking code, she suddenly realized; the first letters! **s**ugar, **h**oney, **i**ced, **t**ea...this revelation sparked new peals of laughter that she struggled to control as the new video began to play.

_The camera was blurry for a second before it focused on the Boy Wonder, who looked to be probably 12 or 13, in the midst of a fierce, huge battle with at least 100 henchmen. Upon first inspection, one would deduce that they were part of a highly organized gang. They were no flunky fighters, and the Robin looked to be overwhelmed, but still holding his own. But for how long? He looked tired, it must have been going on for awhile. The fight was taking place in the middle of a street, with several cars and an armored vehicle overturned, and civilians clearing out fast._

_Suddenly from the left, a red blur swooped in, landing 6 feet from Robin, knocking out 2 thugs and shooting a third with a non-lethal arrow. Robin glanced that way, but the lapse in his concentration earned him a rough blow to the head._

_"Thought you were grounded!?" Speedy yelled to the young hero,_

_"Ya, well, we all think things." Robin grunted out, dealing more blows to the thugs. Speedy was firing shots quicker than a person would think imaginable. He replied,_

_"Asking for a lot of trouble from Bats, aren't you?"_

_"Can't get much worse from this point."_

_"Duck." Speedy stated, sending an arrow at a thugs face as Robin dropped to the ground, who threw two birdarangs at several guys about to pounce on Speedy._

_"Some party." he continued, "Maybe he won't find out about it and you'll get off the hook." It was amazing how such a casual conversation could be carried on during the chaos going on around them._

_Robin scoffed. "Thats likely. Batman knows **everything**." he said, putting eerie emphasis on the last word._

_"Why ain't he here?"_

_"You don't wanna know. So why are **you **here?"_

_Finally out of arrows, Speedy went all out in hand to hand combat._

_"Fight was on the news, looked like you needed a hand bro."_

_"On TV? Geez I'm screwed."_

_"Pretty much, bet the JL will be here soon. Maybe Kid shows up, sent him a text."_

_"No use, lost his phone."_

_"Huh. Well maybe the moron is watching the news." Speedy smirked as he insulted Kid Flash. Half of the thugs were taken out at this point, and conversation seemed to stop for a few minutes. The fighting was quite impressive, with Robin jumping into the air, kicking with both legs that ended up as a mid air split that knocked out two guys simultaneously. Robin and Speedy were now fighting back to back, and really weren't surprised when a certain redheaded speedster made a fast appearance._

_"Think you guys could lay off on the insults?" Kid Flash asked, throwing himself into the action a moment later. After about 5 minutes of their combined efforts, the thugs all were unconscious. The three sidekicks looked at each other for a moment, then began handcuffing and tying them up. Robin gave a small twitch of his head, then pressed on something in his ear._

_" Yeah?" he said in a weary voice._

_"Well technically, that wasn't in the punishment description" he said as he camera recorded the one side of the conversation it could hear._

_Robin sighed. "I know. I know. Kay."_

_"Well, I didn't die. Besides, I had a little help." This earned him a glare from Speedy and Kid Flash, which he waved off._

_"Stop glaring." he reprimanded the voice in his ear._

_"Cause I know you're glaring."_

_"Minor."_

_"Well, kinda crashed the R cycle."_

_"YES, I get it."_

_"Alright see you there."_

_Robin turned to the other two young heroes and said,_

_"Bats says Canary and Flash are coming to pick us up and clean up here."_

_Suddenly The Flash, carrying Black Canary, whisked up to them. Canary looked livid._

_"YOU BOYS!" she began, at an ear splitting yell, "HOW DARE YOU PUT YOURSELVES AT SUCH RISK?! I AM ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTED! YOU SHOULD HAVE RADIOED FOR HELP! YOU COULD HAVE DIED, YOU COULD HAVE BEEN SERIOUSLY HURT! YOU ARE ALL GROUNDED!"_

_End video_

A very disgruntled looking Wally glared at Artemis as she laughed until she thought her voice would give out. Rather than face more embarrassment, he clicked the next video...


	3. Chapter 3

Artemis finally started to settle down as the new video was loading. Wally was quite red and staring straight ahead, mentally willing the internet to go faster, and Artemis was still letting out small giggles.

"She totally told you 3 off in front of EVERYONE who was watching! This is priceless!" she exclaimed, her mood lifting higher and higher at Wally's embarrassment. He was about to make a retort when the video started to play.

_A large fight was taking place in front of a warehouse, with several armored trucks parked in front of it. Batman and Robin were just visible, Robin more so because of his bright colors. The Boy Wonder's fight was moving further away from the trucks, giving the camera a better angle and the ability to deploy a stealth mic. It appeared to be a heist orchestrated by the Penguin, for he could be seen trying to flee from Batman's iron fist. The camera then zoomed in on Robin, and heard what he was saying, which was quite bizarre,_  
_"Come on now, it would be humiliating to get beat by a twelve year old, move faster! Try harder! Now say that is a Boston accent - 'Try harder!' " he taunted, "Left, right, duck, its a left hook, no, a kick, what next?!" he yelled out, like rapid fire, obviously confusing the 3 henchmen he was simultaneously fighting. He continued to carry on the one sided conversation as he dealt more blows. "You're not to bright, eh?" he said quickly, tauntingly. "I told ya what I was gonna do! Go left, fake right! At this point you should be saying 'not the face'! And its a roundhouse kick - whoa! he's out for the count, that had to hurt."_

_Two men replaced the fallen one; the Boy wonder was in constant motion, but also speech. "Let's hurry this up, I haven't got all day ya know! Doubt you do the math I do, ya probably don't know 6 times 2! 12! Square that! 144! Divide by 9, then add to square root of 9! 19! And whoa! Lights out for you two." he spouted off, sounding much like The Flash when talking in superspeed. The thugs were getting even angrier and sloppier; also more confused by the added commotion Robin was making. As The Boy Wonder faced 2 more thugs, he told them,_  
_"The gift of gab, fellas, in case you're too dim to have noticed yet - not everyone has it, some are born with it, some have it thrust upon them, others do it just to spite people, lucky for you I'm all three of those! Whos up next, I'm just warming up!" This continued for some time, with more insults added in; the rate in which he was talking was enough to make anyone's head hurt. When there were just a couple of men left, Robin yelled over to Batman,_  
_"You wanna get chinese later?", to which Batman simply growled, "Focus, Robin." A handful of moments later, the fight was over, and all the criminals, including Penguin, were handcuffed and waiting for the police. Robin followed Batman back into the shadows, to resume patrol..._  
_"I vote chinese, maybe get some extra for tomorrow. We near any Panda Express?"_

_End video_

Wally and Artemis were laughing once again at their teammate; Wally because he didn't expect anything less of his best bro, and Artemis because she had never witnessed such insanity before. Sporting a headache, she clicked on the next video... 

**Idea for 'chinese later' line goes to 'Injustice Gods Among Us', I do not claim ownership to that quote. Hope you liked the chapter :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Connor and M'gann walked into the kitchen, holding hands.

"Hey Wally! Artemis! What are you guys doing?" M'gann asked, pulling Connor towards the TV room.

"Hi guys. We're just watching clips of Robin on the news...wanna watch it with us?" Artemis asked. Connor just shrugged, while M'gann cheerfully accepted. The new video began to play the moment they all settled down onto the biggest couch.

_The air was hazy, thick with what looked like artificial smoke, making it hard to clearly make anything out. Manic laughter could be heard at some point behind the smoke screen, along with grunts, yells, and the sound of rubble being moved around. A cold, high, sinister yet terrifyingly cheerful voice could be heard, seemingly coming from all directions as the smoke blocked all visibility. The disembodied voice jeered,_

_"Come to play with Uncle J again, Wonder Boy? How thoughtful, one does get lonely in this kind of work. So nice of you to lighten *thud* things *thud* up! *thud*," each of the last three words punctuated with what sounded like a blow._

_"What have you done with Batman," growled the pained yet menacing voice of what was obviously the Boy Wonder._

_"Come now, I thought it was me you wanted to visit? Now my feeling are hurt. Aw, well, you always were a party pooper about these type of things," the Joker stated, sounding disappointed. "Tisk tisk, playing hide and seek now Boy Blunder? Well, then, I'll have to get rid of this smoke screen now, won't I Bird Boy?" with a loud boom the Joker released what must have been a chemical bomb to dissolve the haze surrounding everyone, revealing to the camera the Joker, crowbar in hand and a hungry look in his eyes, searching the area for the Boy Wonder. Said hero was just visible, ducking beneath a turned over car, wrist computer out and furiously typing away._

_The camera zoomed in on the Boy Wonder, who had blood running down the side of his head, burns on his arm, and serious scratches and bruises everywhere. However, the battered looking young hero suddenly had a look of triumph on his face as a light on the screen blinked. Shutting it down, he then crawled out from underneath the car, standing ramrod straight and glaring at the Joker, who had just spotted him._

_"Finally come out to play, Wonder Boy?" the crazed clown jeered._

_"Wont be happening today, Joker." Robin said in a cold, hard tone. reaching for his utility belt, he said, "To use your own words, Joker; 'this is going to hurt you a lot more than this is going to hurt me'.", and with that he launched three small, blinking spheres at the Joker, which exploded and let off green, noxious looking gas the made the Joker gasp for air as he moved away. The Boy Wonder attacked, grabbing the crowbar the throwing it so far it was out of sight, then dealt heavy blows to the madman, fueled by anger and adrenaline._

_At some point in the 30 seconds in took to bring down the Joker, the maniac must have got a lucky hit in, for as the madman collapsed, Robin could be seen slowly, painfully moving away to lean against come loose cinder blocks. As if in slow motion, he sank to the ground, using a hand to cover what seemed to be a stab wound in his side, blood staining the uniform and creating a small pool below him._

_Moments later, the police arrived in a flurry of lights and noise, taking the Joker back to Arkham. Materializing out of nowhere, the menacing presence of The Batman appeared, kneeling next to Robin. Although looking very injured himself, he gently picked up the Boy Wonder bridal style, and disappeared into the Gotham shadows in a way only The Bat can._

_End Video._

M'gann was crying at the end of the clip, Artemis looked sick, Wally was a heartbeat from racing into Gotham himself just to reassure himself that his little bro was okay, and Connor looked angry, but also...scared? Nobody said a word, but sat in tense silence for several minutes before Wally went and clicked the next video. 

**Not sure I like how these are turning out...before I fall asleep I have the greatest ideas, then in the morning about the best I can do is 'See Spot Run'. Should I keep going with this? It's up to you guys to decide,**

**Hope Chapter 4 was ok :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Everyone waited with bated breath for the next video to load. M'gann looked uncomfortable and worried for the next one, Artemis was playing with the hem of her shirt, Wally felt anxious that the Boy Wonder might somehow find out about what they were doing, and Connor was wondering if what they were doing was okay. Wasn't is violating of privacy, in a way? The next video began, and as they saw the content, the tension eased a considerable amount.

The video was a combination of clips.

_A young Robin, probably 9, followed behind Batman towards the Batmobile. Both were sporting burns, and their uniforms had a considerable amount of small rips and tears._

_"Pleeease?" the young hero asked, his voice way higher and more child-like than it was now._  
_"No." The stoic voice of Batman replied._  
_"What if there was an emergency and you couldn't do it? What if I was forced to? What if -"_  
_"No."_  
_"Come on Batman, PLEASE let me drive the Batmobile!"_

_CUT_  
_Next clip_

_"To the Batmobile!" a 9 year old Robin exclaimed, much to the obvious chagrin of his mentor. He ran ahead of his mentor, reaching the Batmobile and jumping into the driver seat._

_"No."_  
_"Lemme drive!"_  
_...silence..._  
_"Quit glaring." Robin said, crossing his arms and pouting. This turned into a glaring match that lasted for 7 minutes, neither of them moving, before Robin finally muttered, while moving to his spot in the car,_  
_"Fine, lets go. But when can I drive it?" any reply from Batman was lost in the revving of the Batmobile as it sped off._

_CUT_  
_next clip._

_A ten year old Robin limped toward the Batmobile, following his mentor._  
_"Bet I'm tall enough now."_  
_"No."_  
_"I wouldn't crash!" he cried indignantly_  
_"No."_  
_"I've driven before!"_  
_...silence...Batman then glanced at his partner._  
_"NO, that incident last Saturday was NOT me, so don't even start that." Robin retorted. "Why won't you let me drive?!"_

_CUT_  
_next clip._

_"You have to let me do it someday."_  
_...silence..._  
_"Ugh, why are you so stubborn over this, I'm way older now!" an eleven year old Robin exclaimed. There was no reply._  
_"You know, this is getting to the point where it seems like you just don't wanna share it."_  
_...silence..._  
_"Batman, PLEASE let me drive the batmobile, for like, TEN seconds."_  
_"No."_

_CUT_  
_Next clip_

_"Can I dri-"_  
_"No."_

_CUT_  
_Next clip_

_"Okay, how's this." Robin, thirteen years old, began to bargain. " I don't swear that often, but since you don't like it when I do, I promise that if you let me drive the batmobile, just once, I don't swear in Russian anymore." Batman merely gave him a look that said 'do you really think I'm going to fall for that'_  
_"Fine! Or french."_  
_...silence..._  
_Robin huffed. "Or German. Or Spanish."_  
_Batman simply glanced at him._  
_"Or Japanese, Chinese, or Italian." The Boy Wonder ground out._  
_..more silence.._  
_"Or Navajo..." Robin continued. This earned him another glance from Batman, inquiring..._  
_The young hero sighed. "Speedy taught me." he muttered. More silence from Batman._  
_"Or any other language, okay?! So can I drive?"_  
_..."No."_

_End video_

"Why does he know how to swear in so many languages!" Artemis exclaimed, laughing at the Boy Wonder. Wally was mentally making a note to have Dick teach him to swear in Navajo. M'gann was laughing and saying "Poor Robin, has he ever gotten to drive the Batmobile?" Superboy supplied her with the answer.

"No." which made everyone laugh

M'gann clicked on the next video...

**Thanks so much for all the reviews, favs, and follows, you don't know how exciting it is every time that there's another one...**

**And TABN8, hi! I appreciate your encouragement, I'll do what I planned to in the beginning and keep going with this story until I reach my goal of 10 chapters. I would definitely consider any suggestions you might have :)**

**See you guys in the next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

The four young heroes settled down to get more comfortable as the next video loaded. Wally and Artemis were squashed up against each other, much to their irritation, so M'gann moved onto Connor's lap to give them more room. Wally watched enviously.

"Good day to you all. May I ask what you are doing?" The voice of the team's leader said from behind them. They turned around, and saw him looking at their seating arrangement, making them all a tiny bit self conscious. M'gann just giggled.

"Hey Kaldur."  
"Hi Kaldur!"  
"Sup Kal,"  
"hi." the four greeted him.

Wally piped up, "We're just watchin' some videos, come sit down! It can be like a team bonding thingy I guess." Kaldur took a seat, forcing Artemis and Wally to be smashed against each other's sides once again. The arrangement went Connor with M'gann on lap, squashed against Artemis (holding the laptop), who was squashed against Wally, and Kaldur took the other end of the couch. Sexual tension did you say? nah.

Finally, (what was it with the wifi there?) the video began.

_As one might predict, there was a fight in progress. It was taking place on a bunch of rubble, debris, and a building 3/4 destroyed; the leftovers of what used to be a 2 story building. Smoke and shouts filled the air. A gunshot. The sound of concrete collapsing. A pained yell._

_Dust and smoke making it hard to see anything, the camera zoomed in to where the noise came from. It was possible to see the yellow clad Kid Flash on the ground, one leg under a large slab of concrete, his face contorting in pain. More shouts filled the air; apparently, there was still a hero fighting. For several minutes, one could only hear the action until there was another explosion, and a small, limping, red figure could be seen moving towards Kid Flash._

_Finding a pipe from what seemed like...nowhere, what was now recognized as the Boy Wonder used it as leverage to try and free Kid Flash from the block._

_"Don't think you can do it, too scrawny dude," Kid Flash said in a strained voice, obviously trying to relieve some of the tension._

_"Shut up and save your breath, Kid Idiot, it's moving only about an inch at a time, but it's moving. Maybe 5 more and you can pull yourself out." The Boy Wonder retorted. He continued maneuvering with the long pipe, working for several minutes more. Finally, he said,_

_"Alright, I'm going to lift it up as far as I can; when I do, pull yourself out. At least half the weight should be off; it'll hurt like hell, but you can pull free. On the count of three."_

_"One," he started,_  
_"Two," counted the redhead,_  
_"Three." they grit out together, Robin pushing down hard and and Kid Flash clawing at the ground, dragging himself out from underneath the concrete. Both completely collapsed when he was free. Only now could one see a gunshot wound leaking blood in the shoulder of the Boy Wonder._

_"Flash and Bats are gonna kill us." Kid Flash groaned out._  
_"Was your idea." Robin said, his voice sounding unfocused._  
_"Ya well you went along with it." and with that, Kid Flash passed out. Robin seemed to struggle to remain consciousness long enough to hear the sound of paramedics. As they loaded each young hero onto a stretcher, he could be heard muttering,_

_"You really need to get out of the next one by yourself," before he blacked out._

_End Video_

"How's come you never talk about this stuff!" Artemis demanded," These are really riveting stories!"

Looking uncomfortable, Wally said, "Er, not my finest moment."  
M'gann reached over and put a comforting hand on Wally's shoulder. Kaldur didn't comment, but reached over to click another video. 

**Huge shout out to TABN8, hope you like what I did with your prompt/suggestion! Thanks so much for the idea, so kudos to you! Also would like to thank Queen Sound and Ghost Lucy for their reviews on this series, all of you are friggin awesome ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

"So how much trouble did you morons get into for that?" Artemis asked.  
"Enough to not do it again." Wally retorted. "Especially when he kept insisting it was 'my fault'. I argued he was hit in the head and didn't know what he was saying, but it didn't work out well. Both of us got nailed for it."

"What was the punishment?" M'gann asked curiously,

"Confined to our bedrooms for week, no hero work for a month, and a severe telling off from the Batman. Yaaa, we learned our lesson."

To Wally's relief, the video started.

_The fire brought the building down in a spectacular display. Somewhere in there were the two protectors of Gotham, Batman and Robin. The flames licked greedily at the old, rotting wood; smoke filled the air, the people the two heroes had saved from the fire fled. Where were the two heroes? More of the building collapsed in on itself, the fire getting higher, deadly to whoever becomes surrounded by it._

_Suddenly, there is the corner of a cape - A canary yellow and black cape. The Boy Wonder's silhouette is seen standing in a doorway, hunched over and ...dragging something. Or someone._

_Coughing severely, Robin gave a mighty heave, and cleared him and the unconscious Batman of the building just as it collapsed altogether. Falling to the ground by his motionless mentor, he tried to shield Batman from the sparks and flying debris. Robin weakly started shaking his shoulder._

_"Batman! Batman, wake up." looking panicked, he put his ear to the Caped Crusader's chest, checking for a heartbeat. A relieved look passed his face, but was quickly countered by more worry. "Batman, please wake up!" he exclaimed, his voice and breathing getting shakier. He was not physically sound, not by a long shot. A look at either hero could tell you each could do with a week's bed rest._

_The Boy Wonder raised himself onto shaky limbs, and slowly began dragging Batman to the Batmobile parked 10 feet away. Once near the trunk, he got out an oxygen mask and put it on his still unresponsive mentor. Now reassured that he could breathe, he hoisted him into the car, before, exclaiming,_

_"Aw, SHOOT!" He threw his hands up, running them through his hair anxiously. "I TOLD you you should have let me learn how to drive the Batmobile!" he shot Batman a pointed look, but got no response. Lowering himself into the driver seat, he started the engine._

_"Luckily my powers of observation rival yours, so I'll be able to drive this baby like I've been doin it since I was three." he stated confidently. "Plus I've been practicing in the Porsch on weekends..." he muttered under his breath, then sped off._

_End Video._

"I'm glad Batman was alright-" Kaldur said, but was cut off by M'gann's and Wally's cheers.

"He got to drive it! Whoo hoo!"  
"Yay, he finally got to drive the batmobile!"  
"Go Robin!"

Artemis simply elbowed Wally hard in the ribs and clicked the next video. 

**Lol, Robin's been practicing in the Porsch! Thanks for all your reviews, favs, and follows guys, they just keep coming in!**

**And fl4sh, thanks for such an amazing review; I try to write something at least once a week, but have been on a roll with this so am not stopping, not yet! Your thanks and compliments really made me smile, and yes - you are right, I am a Junior this year :) Pre Calc/Trig for Math, yikes...**


	8. Chapter 8

"Scoot over-"  
"Ow!"  
"No, just put your elbow there-"  
"I'll show you where I'm gonna put it-"  
"Guys, the video is almost done loading!"  
"Move your leg-"  
"Team, calm do-"  
"OW! Don't hit a guy there Artemis!"  
"Well shut up Kid Complainer!"  
"SHHHH!"

_A fully intact building was being evacuated at a rapid pace, with police rushing people away, and an ambulance parked nearby just in case. There was a bomb threat, requiring all personnel to evacuate. A steady stream filed out, clearing the building then getting on their cell phones, probably calling to reassure panicked families. The chief of police turned to the camera to explain what was going on._

_"There has been a bomb placed in this building by an ex business partner of the company owner, due to the refusal to cave into blackmail. Batman and Robin are inside checking for anyone left, and defusing the bomb. The situation is under control."_

_5 minutes passed, and there was no sign of movement in the building until an outline could be seen exiting a window. It dropped 10 feet, and with cape billowing, approached the police._

_"The bomb cannot be diffused, and I have only been able to add 10 minutes to the timer. Evacuate the area immediately." glancing around, he then said in a lower voice, "I have been unable to raise Robin, did he exit the building." After getting a negative response to his question, he rapidly went back into the building._

_4 minutes came and went._  
_5 minutes._  
_6 minutes. Only 4 until the building blew._

_At 3 minutes and 27 seconds until detonation, The Boy Wonder could be seen coming out, holding something wrapped in his cape, and supporting a woman who seemed to be struggling to walk. She look really tousled, flushed, and...heavy set around the middle. Paramedics immediately assisted her, but she reached out towards Robin, who handed her his cape and whatever it was wrapping up. Batman then exited the building, rushing everyone along._

_A sharp, loud wail was suddenly heard from the bundle of canary yellow and black. It...couldn't be. Zooming in, a tiny, little fist could be seen reaching up, and then the crying escalated._

_Thankfully, everyone was clear from the building when it blew, although Batman had to pretty much drag the Boy Wonder out of the way; he seemed to be in shock._

_Robin had sunk into the grass, looking extremely pale and exhausted. He had his elbows on his knees, then rested his head in his hands, running a hand though his hair every few moments._

_"Did you..." Batman asked._  
_"Yes." Robin gasped out, as if struggling for breath. "That baby has just great timing. Unbelievable."_  
_"Are you alright."_  
_"Kinda just helped deliver a baby on the fourth floor of a building that from all I knew could have blown up any second - sure, just fine!" he said in a higher, slightly hysterical voice. After a minute of collecting himself, he wearily stated, "I-I think I need to call it a day Batman, you know, maybe just go home and take it easy for a few hours, just do something non-baby related, maybe play some air hockey - ya, air hockey sounds good. So does hot chocolate."_

_Batman grabbed his arm and helped him up, half supporting him all the way to the Batmobile where they both got in, then sped out of sight._

_End Video._

"Oh."  
"My."  
"Gosh." said M'gann, then Artemis, then Wally. They all had new found respect and admiration for the Boy Wonder, for you truly would have to be a Boy Wonder to have done _that_ and still function as a normal everyday person, like you're totally cool with it.

"We should...click the next video." said Connor, who had in fact found the video amusing once he knew no one was hurt.

M'gann chose the next one...

**This was GREAT fun to write, poor Robin! Oh I got a kick out of this one. Hope you guys did too. ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

While waiting for the next video to load, Wally hummed random tunes in between making random comments that were just to spite Artemis. Kaldur played interference by asking Wally to grab a quick snack, and engaging M'gann and Connor in conversation, successfully stopping all bickering. However, he was quite stumped and concerned when Wally came back with the snacks.  
"Whats this?" he inquired, holding up the bag.

"Oh, Goldfish." Wally replied, while Artemis hid a smile, knowing where this was going.

"Why are dead fish being served as a snack? What is the point of this fatal imprisonment?", but was unable to receive an answer, for the video started.

_Robin swung down from a burning building with his grappling hook as Batman hauled an unconscious Riddler out. The Boy Wonder was holding tightly onto a small figure with curly blonde hair, and when he landed told Batman,_

_"The building is clear of all civilians. Fire department can handle it now." Batman drug the villain over to the police while Robin carefully looked over his small charge, before trying to hand her over to an officer. The small girl shrieked in protest, clinging onto the young hero's cape with a vise-like grip._

_"I'll find her parents." Robin stated softly, taking the little girl back into his arms. She looked to be just a toddler, with wild, curly blonde hair and a soot-stained face. Robin walked to the edge of the crowd, and put her down, saying,_

_"It's alright, I'm just setting you down for a moment to make sure you're okay." This time the girl didn't protest, but only sniffled. "That's a brave girl. Now, can you tell me how old you are?" he asked gently, getting down on one knee to be eye level. She nodded, and held up 4 fingers. Robin smiled and exclaimed, "Well, you're practically a lady now, aren't you?!" to which the girl smiled. "Could you tell me your name?"_

_"Jasmine." her small voice squeaked out. Grinning, the Boy Wonder replied with, "Like the princess? Well you're certainly pretty enough to be a princess; that's a very nice name." He then took his hands and softly pushed her hair away from her face, exposing a few scratches._

_"Jasmine, can you be brave for me?" she nodded. "I'm going to clean and cover up these scratches, and it might sting a little bit. I don't want to hurt you, but it will keep help heal them up, okay?" she nodded again, and Robin pulled out a little medical supplies from his utility belt. He pulled her hair into a pony tail, then gently began cleaning her face; after that he put band-aids on the scratches. She simply watched him with big, bright blue eyes. Moving onto her arms, he got out a few larger band-aids to patch her up with, then told her,_

_"Well done, Jasmine! Do you hurt anywhere else?"_

_"No," she quietly said. The small blonde then extended both arms up towards Robin in a 'pick me up' gesture, to which he immediately obliged, wearing a smile._

_"Okay, now who are we looking for? Your mom or dad?" he asked her, turning his head to look into the crowd. Jasmine rested her head on his shoulder tiredly. "Mommy."_

_"Let's go find Momma then," the Boy Wonder seemed to say to himself. "Can you tell me what she looks like? Does she have blonde hair?" the girl shook her head no. "Brown?" no. "Red?" the girl nodded her head, then said, "Curly." Robin just grinned, and began scanning the crowd for a woman with red, curly hair._

_A few minutes later, one could see Robin, with a sleeping 4 year old on his shoulder, pushing his way through the crowd to tap the shoulder of a frantic looking woman with red, curly hair. When she turned around, she yelled, "Jasmine!" and then started crying tears of relief, and took her daughter in an immediate embrace. Thanking the young hero incessantly, she then planted a several kissed of gratitude on his cheek, causing the Boy Wonder's face to go slightly red._

_Jasmine then followed her mother's example, for as Robin just started to move away she put two small arms around his neck and gave him a small kiss on his other cheek, causing him to smile, say a soft goodbye, then swiftly disappear._

_End Video._

The girls in the room were both 'awwwing', Connor seemed amused, Wally was laughing, and Kaldur, having forgotten about the dilemma with the goldfish, seemed a few moments away from 'awwing', but instead just said, "That was adorable."

Connor clicked on the next video as the girls continued to swoon over the adorableness.

**Well...hope you didn't keel over from the cuteness overload...haha I had to do one like this :) Jasmine is so CUTE!**


	10. Chapter 10

While the girls were still fawning over the last video, the new one loaded a bit faster than all the others. Suddenly Connor shifted his position on the couch, causing M'gann to topple onto Artemis, the computer to fall to the floor, Artemis to be shoved into a compromising position onto Wally, Wally to get shoved towards Kaldur, who was then knocked off the couch.

"Kal, you ok?"  
"Wally, get your face out of my chest!"  
"Is the computer okay?"  
"M'gann you gotta get off me,"  
"Oh, sorry!"  
"Hey, what's that noise?" Wally asked as Kaldur picked himself off the ground. "The video is starting!" M'gann grabbed the laptop as she was pulled back onto Connor, and instead of struggling with seating again, Wally simply moved beside them and tugged Artemis onto his lap, then Kaldur sat beside them.

_The video apparently was a combination of Robin's best moments._

_The first clip showed the Boy Wonder nimbly jumping and dodging deadly vines, striking at him like snakes - bloodthirsty snakes, more like it. They seemed to radiate the 'not stopping till your dead' type of intensity, but the young hero was holding his own. He was steadily making his way towards Poison Ivy when..._

_One of the vines whipped up and smacked into his back, throwing him onto the ground with a painful thud. The deadly plants wrapped themselves around him, tightening with the intention to either suffocate or crush, whichever came first._

_"Look alive, Robin," the Villainness taunted, smirking at her supposed victory._

_"Live and kickin', Ivy." the Boy Wonder replied. Suddenly there was a single beep, and a yellow gas surrounded him, causing the plants to drop lifeless to the ground. Launching himself at Ivy, he jumped into the air and delivered a wicked roundhouse kick that sent her flying unconscious to the ground._

_Cut_  
_Next clip_

_BOOM! A hole suddenly appeared in the middle of a building. Smoke poured out, while debris from the explosion fell from the sky. The fighting outside of what remained of the building momentarily ceased; the henchmen were shielding themselves from the explosion, and coughing from the dust and smoke._

_A woman in a red and black clown suit and hat appeared in the middle of the blast hole, laughing at the spectacle before her. Which happened to be a very outnumbered Boy Wonder fighting her henchmen._

_Suddenly, said hero launched his grappling hook, getting pulled into the air. On his way up he dropped what looked like 3 small black spheres, which exploded down upon the henchmen, causing them to collapse, looking paralyzed, onto the ground. Robin dropped down 10 feet in front of Harley, who just grinned manically._

_"Time to get crazy, Baby Birdie!" she exclaimed,_

_"Harley, trust me, you're already there," he replied, then charged at the madwoman. She was able to fight him off successfully for about 15 seconds, until he delivered an expert blow to her head, causing her to fall to the ground unconscious._

_Cut_  
_Next clip._

_A fight was taking place on a bridge where a red blur seemed to be taking down the thugs it was fighting like rapid fire. Several cars were turned upside down or on their side, others just having run into the bridge structure or another car. Civilians had cleared out, and the Batman could be seen at one end of the bridge fighting probably 30 men._

_The Riddler was suddenly spotted trying to escape underneath the bridge, which did not escape Robin's notice, causing the Boy Wonder to take off in hot pursuit. He threw several birdarangs at the fleeing form, but missed by a hair's width when the Riddler dived onto a beam._

_Catching up, Robin jumped onto the beam, where the green-clad villain threw several punches, which the hero dodged and ducked._

_"Ha! You fight like my grandma!" The Riddler taunted._

_Robin laughed, then in an amused voice replied, "You fought your grandma?"_

_Three seconds and a Rabbit punch later he was dragging an unconscious Riddler by his green suit up to the bridge again, where the fighting had ceased._

_Cut_  
_Next clip_

_The Boy wonder was in the middle of heated battle against the Joker's henchmen in the loading bay of a warehouse. Fists, curses, knives, and blood were flying everywhere, creating a disorientating chaos._

_Robin was fighting, trying to clear his path to the Joker, who was fiddling with a device up on a platform to his right. Tossing a few batarangs, he finally cleared the way enough to flip onto the platform._

_Looking up, the Joker gave an insane, terrifying grin; faster than anyone could spot, he threw a knife at Robin, which missed the hero by a paper's width as he ducked._

_"Don't push it, Boy Blunder," the Joker growled out, holding up the device, revealing it to be a bomb._

_Robin smirked and retorted, "But that's what I do.", and launching himself over the Joker, kicked him in the head while grabbing the device, landing 6 feet away where he immediately began to disarm it._

_End Video._

"Someone's got cheek!"  
"That was so bad a-"  
"Wally! Not in front of M'gann and Connor!"  
"We need to take a note of sass out of Robin's book!"

Then a different voice popped up behind them.

"Did I miss a memo or something?" Robin asked, raising his eyebrows at the seating arrangements. Everyone jumped, then tried to strike a natural position, and of course ended up looking as unnatural as ever.

"Erm, hey Rob!" Wally practically shouted. The guilty party was indeed acting...guilty.

"Wally, I've been standing here for ten minutes."

Busted.

***Cue Skyfall* This is the end...hold your breath and count, to ten**...

**Well, that's ten chapters everyone! Hope it was a good finale chapter, I'm sad to see this fic finished. But I've decided for several reasons that 10 chapters is as far as I'm going to go with it. In the future, look for new fics titled Dick Grayson on the News, and The Chronicles of Gotham Academy!**

**Inspiration for several quotes goes to INJUSTICE GODS AMONG US, I do not claim ownership to those quotes.**

**THANK YOU for all the reviews, favs, and follows! Now I have to decide what I'll write next; have at least 50 more prompts, but deciding on the next one will be difficult...**

**See you guys in the next story!**


End file.
